The present invention relates to an automobile door hanger apparatus. More specifically, the automobile door hanger apparatus provides up to four interfaces configured to receive a door of an automobile thereon.
Some automobiles have doors that are removable to provide convenience to the user. For example, the Jeep Wrangler contains doors that are removable by a user, such as to enjoy pleasant weather.
When a user decides to remove the doors of the automobile, he or she will typically place the doors in a storage location, such as a garage or a shed. Some users may lay the doors on the floor or may hang them in a place that obstructs the path of the storage area. This may cause damage to the doors however if they are stepped on or knocked over, leading to costly repair or replacement costs.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that will safely and effectively provide a means to secure automobile doors that have been removed from an automobile. Furthermore, the apparatus should provide convenience to a user by being easy to set up and to use.